1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose intermediate retainer which receives the intermediate portion of a hose for preventing it from loosening or contacting other parts when piping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of hose intermediate retainer known in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 9, comprises a pair of metal parts 100 and 101 which can be coupled by means of threads or fittings. Each hose 102 is inserted between the nipple and sleeve of the metal part 100 or 101, and then joined therewith by way of caulking (i.e., squeeze-forming such as crimping). After these processes, metal parts 100 and 101 are coupled together by means of threads or fittings, and the coupled portion is retained by a clamp or the like to be suitable for mounting fixedly the hose intermediate retainer on some other parts.
Another known type of hose intermediate retainer is shown in FIG. 10. This known retainer has a securing portion 105 comprising a central flange 103 which functions as a stopper when the retainer is inserted into a through hole of a mounting bracket or the like and a clip groove 104 into which a spring clip for fixing can be inserted, and two pairs of nipples and sleeves which extend in both directions from the securing portion 105. Each hose 102 is placed in the nipple and sleeve and fixed thereto by way of caulking (i.e., squeeze-forming). This retainer is fixed to other parts by firmly holding the securing portion 105 with a clip, clamp, etc.
The hose intermediate retainers in these prior art constructions, however, have problems in that they require a number of parts to construct and have a very complicated configuration.
Furthermore, with the aforementioned known retainers, they have fairly a long overall length in an axial direction to ensure their good function, and, because of this long length, there is a certain possibility of reducing flexibility of the hose.
In view of the disadvantages mentioned above, a different hose intermediate retainer has been proposed and disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6310/1984.
This newly proposed hose intermediate retainer, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, comprises an outer cylindrical member 200 and an inner cylindrical member 300. The outer cylindrical member 200 comprises a securing portion 210 having a clip groove 212 for inserting a spring clip 500 for fixing and a flange 211 formed over the outer peripheral surface, and a deformable cylindrical part 220 which extends from the securing portion 210 to either the left or right side in an axial direction. Meanwhile, the inner cylindrical member 300 is coaxially placed in the outer cylindrical member 200 in such a manner as to allow a hose 102 to be inserted therebetween. After inserting the hose 102, the deformable cylindrical part 220 of the outer cylindrical member 200 is caulked (i.e. squeeze-formed) and thereby deformed sufficiently so that the hose 102 is firmly held between the inner and outer cylindrical members 200, 300. The flange 211 is adapted to abut against a mounting bracket 400 and function as a stopper when the retainer has been inserted into a through hole of the mounting bracket 400.
In the case of the last-mentioned hose intermediate retainer, too, it has a considerably, great overall length, which affects very much the flexibility of the hose. In other words, the hose becomes less flexible, in particular, at the securing portions.